gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Loose Ends
Enter the compound behind the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company. The deal is taking place on the roof. Get the merchandise and take it to the helipad at the airport! Take the merchandise to the helipad at the airport! }} Loose Ends is the final job in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Mr. Black from a public phone booth near the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory in Little Havana, Vice City. Description Tommy answers the ringing payphone in Little Havana. Mr. Black knows of an exchange taking place on the roof of the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company. He wants Tommy to collect his merchandise. Tommy enters the compound behind the factory and opens fire on several armed gunmen around the area. He manages to reach the roof of the factory and obtains a briefcase with the merchandise. Using the Maverick nearby, Tommy brings the briefcase to the helipad at Escobar International Airport. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Enter the compound behind the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company. The deal is taking place on the roof. *Get the merchandise and take it to the helipad at the airport! *Take the merchandise to the helipad at the airport! Script Mr. Black: There is a valuable exchange taking place on the roof of the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company. Kill everyone involved, steal the merchandise and take it to the helipad at the airport. There is a gate to your left that leads to the back of the factory. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $16,000. Gallery Loose Ends Mission Screen Capture 01.jpg|Tommy answering the phone. Loose Ends Mission Screen Capture 02.jpg|Tommy being instructed by Mr. Black. Loose Ends Mission Screen Capture 03.jpg|The area where the deal is taking place. Walkthrough LooseEnds-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy picks up the ringing payphone in Little Havana to once again hear the voice of Mr. Black. Mr. Black informs Tommy of a deal going down on the roof of the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory. LooseEnds-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Mr. Black orders Tommy to kill everyone on the site, steal the briefcase involved in the deal and take it to a helipad in Escobar International Airport. LooseEnds-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Tommy now has to go and crash the deal. LooseEnds-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Tommy fighting his way through the factory's compound. LooseEnds-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|After getting onto the roof, Tommy has to retrieve the briefcase. LooseEnds-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Tommy, about to pick up the briefcase. LooseEnds-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy now has to take the briefcase to the helipad at the airport. LooseEnds-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Tommy making his way to the helipad. LooseEnds-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy arriving at the helipad. LooseEnds-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *The Maverick in this mission has a unique blue and white paint job. *Both the Pony and both Admirals are painted black, and this is the only mission in the game where a black Pony is available. *This is the only mission where Mr. Black doesn't say that the job instructions are taped under the phone, since he gives the instructions from the phone. See Also *Mission walkthrough Video walkthroughs Navigation }}de:Gefeuert! es:Cabos sueltos Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City